


Of Children Book and Hope

by a1y_puff



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Inspired by The Little Prince, M/M, because who doesn't love the fox?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5570284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1y_puff/pseuds/a1y_puff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wolfram mused over a children book Yuuri had brought for Greta not very long ago. || "Ah," said the fox, "I shall cry." ||.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Children Book and Hope

**Author's Note:**

> First published on April 22 at my FFnet account. Basically I'm putting my works that I like to here, so. :)
> 
> Anyway, I don't know if people are still in this fandom, but if you're reading this, I'd like to say thank you and hope you'd enjoy the fic!

 

 

_So the little prince tamed the fox. And when the hour of his departure drew near-_

_"Ah," said the fox, "I shall cry."_

_"It is your own fault," said the little prince. "I never wished you any sort of harm; but you wanted me to tame you . . ."_

_"Yes, that is so," said the fox._

_"But now you are going to cry!" said the little prince._

_"Yes, that is so," said the fox._

_"Then it has done you no good at all!"_

_"It has done me good," said the fox, "because of the color of the wheat fields." And then he added:_

_"Go and look again at the roses. You will understand now that yours is unique in all the world. Then come back to say goodbye to me, and I will make you a present of a secret."_

 

* * *

 

_\- He shall not cry -_

 

Wolfram sat back in bed, a book draped across his lap. It was a copy of The Little Prince, translated into the Mazoku's language. A children book Yuuri had brought for Greta not very long ago. It had been Greta's favorite, ever since the first time Wolfram read it for her.

Secretly, it had become Wolfram's favorite, too.

It wasn't like he liked fairytales. Honestly, the other stories Yuuri had brought Greta was rather stupid. Same old damsel-in-distress princesses saved by the prince and they would magically fall in love at first sight.

That thing did not exist.

Wolfram was beautiful, and Yuuri had seen him enough for a whole three years and yet, had not fallen in love with him.

 

_\- He shall not cry -_

 

Cradling the book in his lap, Wolfram flipped the page and read on. He was on his favorite chapter—the one where the Little Prince met the Fox.

Wolfram loved the Fox. He felt like he could somehow identify with the Fox.

That would make Yuuri his Little Prince, then. Except, Yuuri was a King, and his Rose had yet to come. But surely, it would be a woman. Something Wolfram could never be, and would never want to be. He was a proud man, he was proud of being male. He just wished Yuuri would not see his gender as a huge, indestructible wall between them.

But maybe, he didn't have to wish anymore. There was no point, was there?

 

_\- He shall not cry -_

 

Gossips travel faster than light in the Bloodpledge Castle. Sometimes, Wolfram was amazed at the gossiping skills of the maids and those noblewomen who frequented the balls in the castle.

He was not deaf, nor was he oblivious. He had heard the whispers behind his back, more times than he cared to count.

Once the Thirteen Noble Families pressured Yuuri to find a suitable mate and marry, the first thing Yuuri would do, would be to dissolve their engagement. At the rate things were going, that time would not be too far ahead.

Yes, Yuuri had matured a lot, especially since he merged with the Maou. But even then, he showed no signs of truly _accepting_ this engagement—that it was _okay_ even if Wolfram was male.

He better started trying to let go.

 

_\- He shall not cry -_

 

The door to the royal chamber creaked opened, and Wolfram saw his Fiancé step into the room. Tonight, though, Wolfram didn't feel like being friendly, so he simply returned his eyes to the book in his lap.

"I didn't know you like to read," Yuuri casually commented once he finished changing into his pajamas.

Wolfram knew Yuuri was trying to say hi, but he really was in no mood to be nice.

"You don't know a lot of things about me," he shrugged.

Silent hung in the air, and Wolfram cursed himself for sounding so bitter. This was why he hated balls. In a ball, there were just too many noblewomen with not-so-noble mouth who said things about someone like the person was not there.

But he was there. And he heard it all.

And he had the right to be displeased.

The bed dipped beside him, and it took Wolfram all he had not to curiously glance aside when he felt Yuuri shift closer.

"Bad day?" asked Yuuri.

He gave up pretending to read and closed the book with an audible sigh. "Not worse than usual. You know I hate balls."

Yuuri blinked. "But I didn't see you there for the most part. Come to think of it, I rarely see you in the ballroom whenever there's a party."

Wolfram threw a wry smile. "Like I could leave you alone. It's still my duty to watch over you, in case anything happens. I was around. You just probably didn't see me amidst the mash of colorful dresses and frills."

There was a flash in Yuuri's jet black eyes which Wolfram couldn't quite pinpoint. Yuuri gave him a sheepish smile. "You know I had to—"

"Entertain the guests, yes. It was just polite, and hey, you're the King," Wolfram continued the rehearsed speech over the years. "I get that, which was why I decided I wouldn't interfere with your—ah, _entertaining duties_."

Now he was sulking. A part of Wolfram wanted to smack himself upside the head for being so—so—

Wolfram sighed. _Control, Wolfram. Didn't you just decide you should start trying to let go?_

 

- _He shall not cry -_

 

"Never mind. Do you want to go to sleep now? I'll turn off the lights," said Wolfram, and he was about to put away the book when Yuuri's eyes caught the cover.

"The Little Prince, Wolfram?" there was amusement in Yuuri's tone. "I thought you only read it for Greta."

"What, is it wrong that I enjoy reading this?"

"No, of course not," Yuuri laughed. "Let me guess. You like it because of the Fox?"

Wolfram's throat went dry. He didn't expect Yuuri to—did he even know what he was implying?

Or not. "Lucky guess?" Wolfram challenged back as soon as he composed himself.

"What part do you like?" Yuuri asked instead.

Wolfram took a moment to consider his answer. "I don't know. But I can tell you a quote that I like from him," he continued. Staring at Yuuri's eyes, he said, "You are forever responsible for what you have tamed."

 

_\- He shall not cry –_

 

"Are you?" asked Yuuri in a voice so gentle Wolfram almost thought there was another meaning. At times like this, he couldn't be sure if Yuuri was as naïve as he thought. At times like this, Yuuri seemed to understand so much more than Wolfram let out.

"The way I see it," Wolfram replied, and it felt a lot like threading a thin line. When did they start to speak with subtleties? "No one can be tamed unless they let themselves. So if I were tamed, it would still be my own responsibilities."

_My feelings are my own._

_So if you don't want it, I'll take them back and let you go._

 

\- _He shall not cry –_

 

"You know," Yuuri smiled cheerfully like his usual, naïve self that Wolfram had to wonder if he'd been imagining things before. He took the book from Wolfram's hand and put it away. "If it's going to make you so grouchy, you should probably stop blending with the walls when there's a ball."

Wolfram frowned. "And what do you propose me to do? Flirt around like you? I don't feel like it."

"No, of course not!" Yuuri laughed. "I can't even imagine you flirt with _anyone_."

"Brat," Wolfram's eyebrow ticked in annoyance.

"That's why you should just stick with me."

Oh no, he refused to watch Yuuri being all too friendly with the ladies. Why would he even—oh the _cheater—_

"That way, I can see you better over the colorful dresses and frills, Wolf."

There was just something in Yuuri's voice that made Wolfram's chest tighten—something that felt like maybe, there was hope after all.

And he felt like holding on to that 'maybe'.

Wolfram crossed his arms. "Humph. Can't even drive away women on your own."

Yuuri simply grinned at him. "That's why I would need you to stay by me."

There was warmth spreading across his cheeks and inside his chest.

"Wimp."

 

_\- He smiles –_

 

 

* * *

**~ NeverEnding ~**


End file.
